Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
To provide additional security to wireless communications, encryption techniques may be used. Encryption is the process of encoding messages to prevent eavesdroppers/hackers from reading the messages and/or altering the message. Only an authorized party may decode the encrypted messages using a decryption algorithm. Even with encryption/decryption techniques, other techniques may be needed to protect the integrity and authenticity of a message. Benefits may be realized by improved methods for authenticating encrypted messages.